


Where Are You Now That I Need You?

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: Monsta X (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Wonho, AssholeMonstaX, Hurt Gunhee, JinandJinyoungownacoffeeshop, M/M, Minoiscousingoals, Monsta X are assholes at the beginning, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not idols, Omega Gunhee, Pack Dynamics, Rape Recovery, broken Gunhee, protectivemino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: It's not like Gunhee wanted this to happen.He didn't do anything wrong so why was his pack acting like he did?Gunhee is attacked at night while walking home and his pack members automatically jump to conclusions about how he is cheating on them.





	1. Chapter 1

Gunhee’s POV

I sighed as I walked out of the coffee shop that I worked at. People kept coming even though it was late so I got off way later than I was supposed to. I looked at the time and cursed under my breath not realizing how late it was. It was currently 11:40 and I made a promise with my mates that I would not be at work later than 11:00. I hate walking home alone at night. The way I have to go to get home is full of dark alleys and I have to pass by a couple of bars where drunkards are always hanging around before I can get to the sanctuary of my house and my mates. I am almost home when I pass by one of the bars where an Alpha, more than likely a drunk one, is sitting. As I am walking past him, he turns his head up to sniff the air.

“Fuck” I whisper to myself knowing that he has smelt my scent. He gets up slowly swaying back and forth and approaches me. I try to hurry up and walk as far away from him as I can when he grabs my wrist.

“Let me go” I say struggling to get out of his grasp even though I know that it is useless. Even though he is drunk, he is still an Alpha and still contains Alpha strength.

“What’s a pretty Omega like you doing out here alone at this time?” He asks his speech slurred.

“Leave me alone. I am mated and if you do anything to me then they will come after you” I say voice shaking slightly from fear of what he might do.

“Oh really? Is that a promise pretty Omega?” He says giving me a smirk that sends chills down my spine

“Let me go!” I tell me trying again to release myself from his grasp. He just laughs and starts dragging me away. He drags me into a dark alley way that is far enough away from the bar that no one would be able to hear me even if I screamed as loud as I could. I knew that this man would not let me go easily so I did the only thing that I could think to do, I begged.

“Please please please let me go. I won’t tell anyone about this if you let me go right now. My mates will never know. Please just don’t do this” I beg tears falling down my face as I fell down to my knees

“aww the pretty Omega is begging like the true bitch that he is, how cute” he says lifting up my head so that he could see my face.

“So so beautiful. I am going to have so much fun ruining you” He says and that is all the warning that I get before he roughly drags me up and shoves me into the brick wall. I hear the sound of his pants being unbuttoned and start crying even harder

“Please Please don’t do this please” I start crying out thrashing out trying to get away from him but to no avail. His hand reaches around and unbuttons my pants and unzips them. He pulls my pants down to my ankles. I continuously try to push him off of me but to no avail.

“Stop moving you fucking bitch” He yells before he roughly pushes my face into the wall and then entering me raw and unprepped. It hurts the whole time that he is raping me and all that I can about is my mates waiting for me at home and how they are going to kill this guy when they find out what he did to me.

He finishes what feels like hours later leaving me in the alley covered in blood, semen, and tears. I know that I cannot stay out here for forever so I slowly get up and start to put my clothes back on. Every move that I make hurts all I want is to go back to the apartment and to be comforted by my mates.

I slowly make the rest of the trek back to the apartment. What should have only taken me 5 minutes took me around 20 minutes because of the pain in my backside. Finally after what seems like forever, he is limping though the door. He expects for everyone to be asleep seeing how it is probably way past midnight. What he doesn’t expect, is for all of his mates to be sitting in the living room waiting for him to come home. Most of them looking extremely furious.

“Where the fuck have you been Gunhee?” Hyunwoo shouts as he gets up and storms towards me

“I…I…I” I try to say something anything but am interrupted by Hoseok

“What the fuck is that smell? It smells like Alpha and sex…” After Hoseok says that all eyes are on me. Hyunwoo pushes past Hoseok to sniff at me only to pull away in disgust at the smell.

“What the fuck Gunhee? Why the fuck do you reek of Alpha?” Hyunwoo asks and I look down

“I thought you were at work? Or was your job just a lie so you could go behind our backs and fuck some other Alpha?” Minhyuk asks getting in my face

“No, it wasn’t a lie. It isn’t a lie. I do have a job I was at my job. But-but-but” I say not able to tell them what happened

“But what Gunhee? Were we not enough for you? Are you really that much of a slut that 7 mates can’t satisfy you?” Jooheon asks also getting up and surrounding me.

“No! You guys are enough I swear I didn’t do anything please believe me!” I say trying to defend myself but it all becomes blabber when I begin to cry.

“guys back off for now. Everyone is tired and obviously stressed. We can have this conversation in the morning. Gunhee go take a shower you reek and it is making me sick. Oh and Gunhee, I think it will best if you don’t sleep in the nest with us tonight” Kihyun says as he pushes me towards the bathroom.

I get in the shower and turn it to the hottest that it goes. I scrub my skin raw to get any traces of him off of my skin. When all of my skin is red, I sink down into the tub and burst into tears as the events of tonight come rushing back to me.

I was raped

My mates the people who I thought I could count on right now think I cheated on them

I was kicked out of the nest

I cry even harder thinking about it all. I already knew that Hoseok was less trusting of me as an omega than the others but I would’ve thought that at least one of them would have been on my side defending me and letting me speak not only inferring things. The fact that I was kicked out of the nest hurts more than anything else. A nest is the place that an omega feels the safest surrounded by all their mates. It provides the sense of comfort that all Omegas need. That comfort is exactly what I need right now. I already know that they are probably not going to let me back into the nest until the truth comes out but I don’t know how to tell my mates that I was raped. Especially when none of them will listen to me and if I am kicked out of the nest, that means that they are more than likely not going to talk to me anytime soon.

I start shivering. I didn’t even realize that the water went from hot to cold. I turn off the shower and step out. As I am getting out, I slip and fall straight on my ass. I sit there for a few minutes wondering if anyone will come and help me. When no one comes, I sigh.

 _They really don’t care about me anymore_ I say to myself as I pull myself up ignoring the growing pain in my backside.

After drying off and getting dressed, I head to the couch as I am not allowed in the nest. I lay on the couch and it sinks in how alone I am at this moment. For the first time since I joined Monsta X’s pack and become mates with them, I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino Finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an essay due this week that i should work on, research for a speech that i should work on due this week, and a presentation that i need to start but my brain waits till i actually have shit to do to come up with fantastical ideas

Gunhee’s POV

  
I woke up cold and lonely. As I try to sit up, I hiss in pain as the pain all over my body had worsened overnight. I slowly, as to not cause too much pain to myself, walk towards the kitchen. Kihyun has always made it a habit to make breakfast before he leaves so that he knows all the members have had a proper breakfast before starting their day. Usually, when I wake up, there is food either in the fridge or left on the table by the last person who ate. Today, however, there was nothing. I looked in the fridge, the microwave, and the table but there was nothing. Then I remember what happened last night, how they accused me of cheating on them.

‘No’ I tell myself ‘they are your mates they would never purposefully not leave you any food’ I try to convince myself

I decide to get an apple to eat on my way to work since there is no way that I could make anything in the little amount of time I have to get ready and to get to work. Knowing that it will take my a longer time than usual to get to work, I decide that I should get ready and leave the house early so that I am not late. I hurriedly (as hurriedly as I can go with the current pain in my body) get dressed and head out the door. I have to constantly stop and take breaks as the pain is just too much for me to take. When I finally make it to the coffee shop that I work at I look at my watch and see that I still have around 15 minutes until my shift starts. I walk inside and am immediately greeted by Jinyoung, my manager.

“Hi Gunhee, how are you today?” He asks me as I slowly make my way towards the backroom to wait until I can clock in

“I’m fine” I say voice barely above a whisper. Jinyoung gives me a look like he wants to ask something else but I walk into the breakroom before he can get a chance.  
I know Jinyoung noticed something off about me but I am thankful that he didn’t bring it up at least not until my breaktime.

“Gunhee” he says when I sit down at the chair across from him

“hmmm” I answer while looking at my phone. It is currently on a blank page but anything is better than me looking at his face right now because I know it I do, I will break.

“I know something is wrong with you… I can’t smell your mates which is very worrying because you usually reek of them…did something happen between you guys?” He asks and I try so hard not to look at his face because I know that if I look at his face, then I will immediately break.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Jinyoung hyung, something is probably wrong with your nose” I say still staring at my phone hoping that he drops the topic

“Are you serious right now? You and I both know that there is nothing wrong with my nose. There is something wrong with you and I can smell it. I can’t smell any of your mates and that is a big deal believe it or not. You and I both know that your mates never let you leave the apartment without scenting you. And I can smell the distress coming off of you. So either you tell me what happened or I am going to bring Jin here and he can deal with you himself.” Jinyoung threatens me while sending me a glare. When I just continue to look down, he sighs loudly before walking out of the breakroom and calling for Jin hyung. I sit there for a few minutes until I feel someone sit down next to me. I look up and see that it is Jin Hyung. I immediately look down when we make eye contact and he sighs.

“You know that Jinyoung is really worried about you right? He said that he couldn’t smell any of your mates on you and that you reek of desperation…and fear” He says before taking a breath “did one of your mates…hurt you?” He asks and I frantically shake my head

“No. They would never do anything to hurt me…” I say voice fainting out towards the end

“You don’t sound too convinced Gunhee” He says before taking my hand in his “I know that you love them and I know that they love you too but if they are hurting you in any way than you need to tell someone. It is not healthy.” He says and I sigh

“they aren’t hurting me Jin hyung…I promise” I say and he gives me a sad smile

“you might not think so but you do realize that as an omega you NEED to be scented. Especially a mated omega like you needs to be surrounded by their mate’s scent to feel a sense of security… This is the first time since you started working here that you didn’t come here reeking of one or all of your mates. I know you don’t want to talk about it but something had to have happened for your mates to stop scenting you…are you guys not working out? Is the pack breaking up?” He asks and I freeze

They…they wouldn’t break up the pack because of this…right?

They can’t break up the pack. It is the only family that I have besides Mino

Oh god I was going to be alone again

A mate less omega alone on the street…another night like last night would happen on a regular basis. I think to myself. I didn’t notice that I let out a pained whimper followed by tears until Jin hyung pulled me into a hug and I start sobbing in his arms.

“shhh Gunhee it’s gonna be okay…you’re gonna be okay…whatever is happening you are not alone you never have to be alone. You have my pack, Jinyoung’s pack, and Mino’s pack to rely on. Don’t make yourself deal with this alone when you have so many people willing to help you.” He says rocking me back and forth. Finally after around 10 minutes, my sobs die down into tiny sniffles.

“hey, can you stay here real quick? I need to tell Jinyoung that I am going to let you go early” he says and when I open my mouth to protest he cuts me off before I can start “and no you are not working today. There is obviously something wrong with you and I am not letting you work when you just broke down. Call one of your mates to come and pick you up” He says before walking out the door

I first call Kihyun but it goes start to voicemail, same with Hoseok, and Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk. Till every single mate that I call’s phone goes straight to voicemail. I sigh in frustration and throw my phone to the side

He comes back around 5 minutes later to see me with my phone laying to the side and head in my hands.

“so” he asks “who is picking you up?” and I once again sigh and decide I might as well tell the truth

“no one answered” I say voice barely above a whisper. He looks at me shocked

“No one answered? That is so strange…usually they would answer when it rings for the first time” he says before thinking for a moment

“Give me your phone” he says and I hand over my phone. He presses a few buttons in it before holding it up to his ear

“Hey Mino this is Seokjin Gunhee’s boss…no no no he isn’t in any trouble…well not here….oh yes, I was calling because I was wondering if you could pick up Gunhee from the shop?...Yes, he already tried calling all of his mates but none of them answered…I know that you are probably pissed off right now….yes I completely understand…listen I need you to come and pick Gunhee up from the coffee shop…yeah I understand that I just don’t trust him to walk home alone in his current state…no no no he’s not hurt physically as far as I know….i think that these are questions that you should ask when you come and pick him up..yeah…yeah…that is fine…okay see you then” he says before hanging up my phone and handing it back to me

“so, Mino is going to be here after his last class ends which is in around 30 minutes. My guess is that he is going to be taking you back to his pack’s house because he may or may not be pissed off at your mates right now” he says and I nod “you just stay back here until he gets here okay” he says and I nod again. I decide that since I will probably be waiting for a little while, that I should take a nap. I close my eyes and fall asleep on the couch.

I am awoken by a someone shaking my shoulders. I slowly open my eyes to see Mino standing over me. He smiles slightly at me when he notices that I am now up.  
“hey Gun” he says to me smiling while using my childhood nickname

“hey Mino” I say smiling back I sit up and hiss at the discomfort I feel in my lower back. Mino notices and his expression immediately darkens.

“What’s wrong?” he asks helping me sit up and I shake my head

“Gunhee I know damn well that that isn’t nothing. Now either you tell me what happened or I will go to your pack’s house and beat the living shit out of every single one of your mates” He says venom leaking off his tongue when he mentions my mates. Mino has never been very accepting of the pack that I chose to become a part of. He always thought that they would treat me wrong.

“They didn’t have anything to do with it…can we go to your house now? I promise I will tell you there I don’t feel…comfortable talking about it here” I say and he nods before helping me stand. I pick up my stuff that I need and we head towards the exit. I turn towards where Seokjin and Jinyoung are and wave goodbye to them. They both smile at me and wave back

“Mino, if you don’t think that Gunhee is ready to come back to work just call me okay?” Seokjin asks and Mino nods

“of course, thank you so much for taking care of my cousin and being understanding” He says smiling to Seokjin

“It’s no problem whatsoever. Gunhee is such a sweet kid and a hard worker. I would never want to work when I am under so much emotional stress and I do not want to force my workers to do something that I myself would never do. Oh and Gunhee, don’t worry about your pay. You are still getting paid this week and however long it is till you feel like you are able to work again. Do not force yourself to come back early make sure you are properly rested, okay?” He asks and I nod my head before walking outside with Gunhee.

Throughout the whole car ride with Mino, I could feel his eyes on me from time to time. I just sit there and stare at the window, knowing that I will have to tell Mino the truth about what happened to me.

We finally arrive at his house. The minute we walk in, one of his mates Taehyun starts bombarding Mino with questions. He hasn’t noticed me yet because I am currently hidden behind Mino.

“Where did you go? You sounded so mad when you were on the phone! You were so pissed off when you left! Is everything okay? Di-“ He starts spouting off questions before he is interrupted by Mino

“Tae, I need you to calm down. I will fill you and the rest up on what happened later but right now, I need to talk to Gunhee alone. So we are going in my room right now okay?” he asks and Taehyun nods his head before going and helping Jinwoo make food. I follow Mino into his room and sit beside him on his bed. I don’t know what to say. How are you supposed to tell someone that you were raped? What would Mino say when he finds out what my mates did? He already doesn’t like them…would he make us break our bond? Will he try to match me with a “better” pack? Will h-

“Gunhee” Mino says cutting off my thoughts “you have to tell me what happened to you. You claim that your mates didn’t hurt you but when I was talking on the phone earlier with Jin hyung he said that they never hurt you physically meaning that they hurt you some other way. Did they do something to hurt you? Did those fuckers play with your self-confidence again?” Mino asks seething. Before we officially mated, the others found out that I dealt with self-confidence issues. Whenever they would get upset or mad at me, they (mainly Hoseok) would say and do things that would break down my self-confidence even more. I eventually broke and told Mino and we went off on them. After that, he doesn’t trust them with me anymore.

“no, they don’t bring up anything to do with my self-confidence anymore” I say and he nods.

“Okay, then what happened? If you mates didn’t hurt you, then someone had to. Don’t think that I forgot about that pained look on your face when you tried to sit up at the café” He says and I sigh

“Mino…I…i….i…was….i was….i was….. raped” I say tears falling from my eyes as the words fall from my lips

“What!” he yells grabbing me by my shoulder and turning me towards him “Who did it! Who the fuck did this to you! Was it that dick Hoseok?” he asks releasing my shoulder and curling his hands into fists

“No! it wasn’t any of my mates!” I shout trying to hurry and clear any misunderstanding that he might have

“Then who the fuck did this and why aren’t any of your mates stuck by your side? If I would have known that this happened to you, than you wouldn’t have even left the house let alone try to go and work! What the fuck is wrong with them!” he yells clenching and unclenching his fists.

“I…I…I…don’t know who it was….it was dark and I…I..i was walking back from work….he was drunk and forced me into an alley and oh god it hurt so bad Mino….i didn’t want it….but he made me….and…and they said that I wanted it….i swear I didn’t…they called me a slut…they didn’t know what happened…I didn’t get a chance to tell them….they wouldn’t let me…” I said in between sobs

“Who didn’t know what happened Gunhee?” Mino asks and I try to answer but I am sobbing too much. Mino quickly pulls me onto his lap and runs a hand through my hair while rocking me back and forth. Something that has always been able to calm me down since I was little.

“m…yy…..m…mat…es” I manage in between sobs. I feel Mino stop rocking for a second while everything clicks into place.

“those fuckers” he whispers to himself and he resumes rocking me back and forth. We sit like that for around an hour when I start to feel too hot for my body.

Mino’s POV

  
“why is your hair so sweaty?” I whisper noticing how sticky my hand currently feels from running it thorough Gunhee’s hair

“hot” I hear him choke out and I move my hand from his hair to his forehead to feel it. I hiss at the amount of heat that is currently radiating off of him. Then it hits me that his heat has come early. More than likely from the amount of emotional trauma that he has gone through in just one day.

“fuck” I mumble to myself realizing that the only ones capable of helping him at the moment are the assholes that he has as mates. Since mated omega’s heats can only be ended by their mates.

I pick up his phone and dial Hyunwoo’s number. It goes straight to voicemail. I try calling the rest of his mate’s number but the same thing happens. I look back and Gunhee and see him withering in pain on the bed.

“motherfuckers” I shout before I pick up my own phone and call Minhyuk. He answers my call on the third ring

“Hello?” he asks

“listen here you fuck, Gunhee is in heat not that any of you give a shit about him but you need to come over here and help him.

“listen the little slut has a whole bunch of alpha friends who would be more than willing to help him through his heat an-“ he starts but I cut him off

“no fucker you listen, you don’t know shit Gunhee no matter how much you and the rest of your useless pack think you do. Don’t you EVER call my cousin a slut again you fucking prick. You don’t know what the fuck he has had to deal with because his so called pack has never been there for him and probably never will. I swear to god if you and the rest of your useless pack don’t get your asses here within the next 30 minutes, I am going to make sure that the bond between you and my cousin is completely broken and that you will never EVER get the chance to even look at him ever again. I swear, you fuckers don’t know how lucky you are to have Gunhee in your pack. The way that you guys treat him, I am surprised that he is still with your shitty pack….now get your asses here to help my cousin or I swear on everything I own. I will kill you all and make it look like a freak accident.” I say as I angrily hang up the phone and leave the room to go in the living room.

“Jinwoo hyung, I need you to take everyone out for a while…Gunhee went into heat and I also need to take to his pack. I don’t want everyone to hear our conversation because it is going to get heated” I say and he nods

“Gunhee is lucky to have a cousin like you in his life” He says to me smiling while he ruffles my hair and rounding the rest up so that they can leave. Once they are gone, I only have to wait around 10 minutes before there is a knock on the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter i have ever written


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Gunhee is in a triggered heat, he will not need sex to break it but comfort from his mates

Gunhee lay on Mino's bed withering and sweating. He felt cold but also felt like his body was on fire. He wanted no needed to fell his mates around him. He looks up when the bedroom door opens expecting to see Mino but instead, he sees Changkyun and Jooheon.

He lets out a whine from the back of his throat "please" he barely manages to choke out his body too weak for him to talk. Thankfully, both Changkyun and Jooheon get the message and come over to the bed lying on either side of him.

"I need you" Gunhee moans out making grabby hands towards both of them. Jooheon gets the message and pulls the cover off of Gunhee's body.

"You're a lot hotter than usual Gunhee?" Jooheon whispers concern laced on his voice. Changkyun moves over closer to Gunhee and touches his forehead at Jooheon's comment and frowns upon feeling the amount of heat radiating off of him.

"Holy shit" he exclaims before giving Gunhee a worried look. "I am going to go downstairs and tell the hyungs. You can start I will be back" Changkyun says to Jooheon before walking out the room and downstairs where everyone else is. Everyone looks up when Changkyun comes into the living room.

"What are you doing back so soon? Minhyuk asks raising an eyebrow at Changkyun. Changkyun bites his lip before answering

"Gunhee is really really hot" he says and Wonho rolls his eyes

"yes we know that. Thats one of the reasons that we chose him as our mate" he says and Changkyun shakes his head

"no I mean that his temperature is hotter than usual to his heat." Minhyuk stands up concern evident on his voice

"usually his temperature during his heat is like he has a bad cold but this time, his temperature is more like he has been put in the oven and it was put on high" Changkyun says biting his lip nervously. Minhyuk looks nervous and walks upstairs going into Mino's room to see a worried Jooheon close to tears

"what's wrong?" Minhyuk asks as he walks closer to the bed. Jooheon just lifts Gunhee's shirt and points to the brusies litering his skin. There were black and blue bruises in the shape of fingertips all over his hips. Minhyuk lightly pokes one and his heart aches at Gunhee's flinch of pain. Minhyuk becomes more and more worried because he knows that no alpha would leave visible marks like this on a mated omega and even if Gunhee did cheat on them, he would make sure that there are no marks on his body when he does go back to his mates. Minhyuk walks over to Gunhee's side before lightly stroking his hair

"Gunhee baby, tell me what happened. Where did these bruises come from?" He asks worry laced all over his tone.

"It... It was the guy" Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at his answer

"what guy baby?" He asks kissing hi forehead.

"The... The guy who.... Who... R-r-raped me" Gunhee slurs out in his heat laced voice. Minhyuk and Jooheon both freeze in their actions shocked by what they just heard. Jooheon slowly turns to Minhyuk

"then... Then that means he never cheated. Oh god we treated him like such shit and he didnt even do anything" Jooheon says with tears in his eyes. Minhyuk looks equally as shocked

"we will talk about this later with everyone and when Gunhee is in his right mind" Minhyuk says to Jooheon "but right now, we need to take car of Gunhee" he says and Jooheon nods before walking over and laying next to Jooheon pulling him onto his side so that Jooheon is the big spoon and Gunhee is the little spoon. Minhyuk lays on his other side. They both pepper his face in kisses

"we love you Gunhee" Minhyuk says leaving a kiss to his forehead. They stay like that for an hour before Changkyun and Kihyun come up

"turns over" Kihyun says as he walks into the room. Minhyuk and Jooheon nod before giving Gunhee one final kiss each. Minhyuk stops Kihyun andd Changkyun before they can walk into the room

"be...be careful with him... He told me and Jooheon something that is worrying and that we will tell you later. I dont want you or Kyunnie worried" Minhyuk says and Kihyun nods

"of course we will be careful with him. No matter what has happened in the past week" Kihyun says before walking into the room with Changkyun and cuddling with Gunhee together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little update. I'll try to make the next one longer

Minhyuk walks down towards the living room with Jooheon before he looks around for Mino. When he finds Mino in the kitchen, he quickly walks over to him and makes sure that no one is near them when he starts talking “You knew about it didn’t you?” Minhyuk asks knowing he doesn’t need to elaborate what hes talking about judging by the look on Gunhee’s face. 

Gunhee places down his glass and turns to Minhyuk “So I’m guessing he told you huh?” He asks as he crosses his arms “You are all so lucky that I am not murdering every single one of you for the shit that you put my cousin through. He was broken and you were the ones that he wanted to go to.” He says before scoffing “you didn’t even give him a chance to explain what happened before you automatically went off and accused him of cheating. You know Gunhee and you know that the last thing he would ever do is cheat on someone. If I could make it so that the mating pact was broken and I knew Gunhee wouldn’t get hurt, trust me I would do it in a heartbeat.” Mino says as he places his now empty glass in the sink and turns to Minhyuk “If my cousin ever has to go through that again. If he ever has even a moment where he tries to go to his mates the people that are supposed to be there for him and they turn him away and call him names, I will end the pact right then and there. You and I both know he would be better off in my pack where there will be people who actually take care of him instead of in a pack full of rejected wolves”

Minhyuk crosses his arms and glares at Mino slightly hurt by his words but knowing that he deserved those words being thrown at him for the way they had treated Gunhee who only wanted them to listen to him and protect him. “We are not rejected wolves” Minhyuk replies to Gunhee as he rolls his eyes “We all chose to break away from our packs when we realized that it wasn’t what we wanted. If anyone has been rejected, it would have been the packs not us. I get that you’re mad at the way we treated Gunhee hell I am beyond pissed at myself that I pushed my mate away when he was so scared but that doesn’t give you the right to end our bond. Yes what we did was wrong but you act like we didn’t have a reason to fear Gunhee cheating on us. You may think your cousin is all innocent but he can do just as much as the rest of the pack.” Minhyuk continues as he glances into the living room to make sure that none of the others were listening in on their conversation. 

Mino lets out a dry laugh at Minhyuk “I never said my cousin was innocent but I do know my cousin and I know that unlike some people” He says as he looks directly into Minhyuk’s eyes “He would never accuse his mate of cheating on him or kick him out of their nest just because he smelled another omega on him. You can never compare my cousin to you and the rest of your pack because we all know you’re different. Unlike you, my cousin thinks about other people’s feelings and notices how they are acting. How did you and your pack not notice that anything was off? You only have one omega its not like you had someone else that you needed to give attention to. He was scared and could barely walk. If it was consensual sex, do you really think that the alpha would send him home ,where it was obvious that he was mated, bruised up and in pain? The answer is no because I know you all aren’t the brightest even when it comes to your own mate” Mino says as he starts walking towards the living room “You have 3 days to fix the mess you made. If you don’t fix it, say goodbye to Gunhee”


	5. Chapter 5

_“You have 3 days to fix the mess you made. If you don’t fix it, say goodbye to Gunhee”_

 

The Monsta X pack members looked at Mino in shock after hearing the words that came out of his mouth. “You don’t have the authority or the right to decide what happens to and with our pack members” Shownu says as he glares at Mino furious at the fact that another alpha was trying to determine what goes on in his pack, his inner alpha wanting to come out.

“You” Mino says as he points at Shownu “don’t have the right to call my cousin part of your pack when you neglected him for as long as you did for no reason at all besides your own jealousy.” Mino says trying as hard as he can so that his inner alpha won’t come out “You all hurt him, broke him, made him feel like he didn’t belong and yet you still want to pretend like you have a right to call him part of your pack?” he says before shaking his head “I have as much authority as I need to break up your pack. You are abusing your one and only omega to keep your own pride and I wont stand for it. My cousin deserves being in a pack that will treat him how he should be treated and won’t make him feel like shit for being attacked”

“We made a mistake” Jooheon says as he looks at Mino “a big mistake but it is still a mistake and we are going to make up for it by showing Gunhee what he really means to us. You cannot take him away from us, he’s our everything and the pack will fall apart without him being in it” Kihyun says as he looks at Mino with pleading eyes.

Mino looks at Jooheon before scoffing “The fact that you are just realizing that now says a lot about your pack. If my cousin doesn’t get the care that he needs within the next three days and looks just as miserable even with you supposedly taking care of him, I will be breaking your pack bond and he will be joining my pack until he finds a more suitable pack that will give him the care and love that he needs” Mino says as he walks towards the door to go and meet up with the rest of his pack members “you will have the house to yourselves until Gunhee gets better since making him move now won’t be the best option. This is your last chance, don’t fuck it up” Gunhee says as he heads out the door and heads towards the restaurant where the rest of the pack went to go and eat while Mino talked to the pack and took care of his cousin.

Hyungwon who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange sighs as he sits down on the couch “Guys…” he says as he looks up at the “Maybe Mino is right” he says taking a second to glance at the other’s reactions before he continues speaking. “The way we treated Gunhee was shitty and lets be honest here, we would never treat each other like that.”

“Yeah but none of us have ever done anything to even make us be accused of cheating” Hoseok chimes in from his spot of near the couch

“There was that one time you were too close for comfort with that one beta. We all thought that there was something going on and that you were cheating on us but we let you tell your side of the story before we came to any conclusions. We didn’t do that with Gunhee. With Gunhee, we did the exact opposite. We didn’t even give him a chance to explain what happened before we all started lashing out on him. God, we are such terrible mates” Hyungwon says as he shakes his head thinking back to all of the things that they did to Gunhee just because they thought he had cheated on them.

“he’s right” Shownu says as he nods “Just because we were upset and jealous, we hurt Gunhee without even having a reason to. Maybe we should go ahead and break the bond so that Gunhee has the opportunity to have mates that will treat him the way that he is meant to be treated…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update but I thought that you guys deserved an update after such a long wait. 
> 
> Do you think they will go through with breaking the bond with Gunhee? Do you think he will agree?
> 
> Next chapter I will try to make longer!


End file.
